Healing Of The Heart
by Coolio02
Summary: WIP-When tragedy strikes the Royal Mirkwood family, how will they handle it? Will they be able to come together and stand as a family? Or will their own grief slowly drive them apart?
1. Just a dream?

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own any of Tolkien's amazing work or characters. I do however own Laurelin, Aldarion, Neldorlin, Ranen, Anna, and Telperion. Any other characters you do not recognize are mine as well. **

' ' stands for thoughts (in case italics don't show up)

Italics will also be for elvish words and dreams or flashbacks (hopefully they will come out!)

**Summary: When tragedy strikes the Royal Mirkwood Family, how will the members handle it? Will they come together and stand as a family? Or will they let their grief slowly drive them apart? **

oooooooooooo

**Chapter 1: Just a dream? **

_Rustling noises from behind a cluster of leafy bushes sent birds twittering into a startled flight. An elf woman suddenly burst through the thick foliage, stumbling forward on wobbly legs. Hair, tangled and matted with dirt, floated after her. She came to an unsteady halt, looking wildly about her surroundings. _

_Her ocean blue eyes were nearly black with fear, a haunted expression etched into her thin, flushed face. Scabbed, bloodstained lips moved rapidly in a silent prayer as she staggered forward once more. She was so focused on her escape she never noticed the rock planted before her path. Her bleeding feet connected with stone. With a cry of pain and surprise, she tumbled to the ground and fell hard on her right side. _

_White hot pain shot from her shoulder down her arm, causing her world to spin into a dizzying blur of colors. Fair-lashed lids squeezed shut and teeth were clenched as a scream of agony threatened to spill past her lips. After a moment had passed, pain-glazed eyes opened to stare up at the graying sky, silver tears falling down dusted cheeks. A grim smile lifted the corners of her mouth. _

_She had her answer now. The arrow was poisoned. _

_Angry roars made her startle. _

_"Look tracks!" shouted an annoyingly high-pitched voice. _

_She pressed a trembling hand to her mouth, her face a sickly white. _

_The sound of loud snuffling reached her ears. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized what the creature was trying to do. _

_There was a loud snort that was followed by a satisfied growl. "She's still here!" declared a deep, guttural voice. A chill ran down her spine at the unpleasantly familiar sound. "I can smell her!" _

_The creature's rumbling laughter was joined by others and seemed to morph into a harsh, dark melody. The woman cringed as the sinister harmony washed over her, her pointed ears burning in remembrance. _

_"This way!" _

_Heavy footfalls began to come in her direction. _

_The trees around the trembling elleth began to shake and moan, urging her to get up, to run. _

_Their warnings fell on deaf ears. Fear had gripped her heart at the creature's words, rooting her to the spot where she lay. _

_She had been found. She was going to die...alone. _

_Familiar faces of the faithful and of loved ones and friends swam within her mind's eye. She was never going to see them again. Her fate had been sealed. _

_She frowned at this thought. "No." The whisper was rough and hoarse, lacking its usual melodious tone. She would not die on the ground, not like this. "No," she repeated, her voice louder, stronger. _

_Another cry of pain was forced back as she slowly pushed herself up on her knees. _

_The faint boom of iron boots vibrated beneath the palms of her hands. _

_If she was going to die, she would die fighting. _

_A shaking hand reached inside her torn boot and the glinting silver-gray blade of a dagger was revealed as she slowly rose into a defense stance. _

_The familiar overwhelming stench of rotting flesh crept into her nostrils. _

_Scratched and dirtied fingers gripped the hilt of the weapon. _

_Grunts and growls were heard before dozens of orcs spilled through the bushes. _

_The fire than burned in her dark blue eyes only intensified when they met a pair of yellow eyes that were bright with malice. _

_The orc captain's ugly mouth curled into a wicked grin. He pointed a clawed finger at her, growling, "Kill her!" _

_Roars of twisted glee and delight were heard as the grotesque creatures charged at her, swinging their crude schimaters and notching their black feathered arrows into their bowstrings. _

_Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she whispered, "The Valar's will be done!" _

_Then with a war cry, her deadly strokes fell as a volley of black feathered arrows flew her way. _

ooooooooooooooo

_"Nana!"_ A small elfling bolted upright in his bed with a loud gasp. "_Noro!"_

His golden hair was damp from sweat and clung to his flushed cheeks. Deep blue eyes were wide and round with fear as they darted frantically around the dark room. Small, yet slim fingers gripped the soft fabric of the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. The child shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on catching his breath.

There were no orcs. There were no arrows. His mother was safe. It had only been a dream.

"But it seemed so real," he whispered, breathless.

A loud boom from his closet sent the elfling scurrying out of bed and running for the door. Whimpering, his panic only grew when he struggled with his doorknob. His hands were too slick with sweat to get a secure grip. His fumbling grew worse as he imagined the ugly, deformed creatures pouncing on him all at once, scratching at his face, tearing at his clothes-

With a startled squeak, he latched onto the knob, gave it a hard twist and stumbled out into the hall.

The young elf would have been lost in total darkness if not for the lit torches that lined the stone wall of the hallway. He looked quickly to his left, looked to the right, and then left again, unsure of which to go. The only home he had ever known suddenly seemed very huge and frightening to him. And this made him feel lost and very alone. He shivered and hugged himself, glancing nervously about his darkened surroundings.

He didn't want to be alone.

At that thought, he whirled around to the right only to run face first into something hard.

The first panicked thought that came to the elfling's already panicked mind was, _'Orc!' _

**TBC… **

Here is the repost of chapter one. I'm sorry it took so long. You guys will probably see a repost of chapter two and then chapter three. Still welcome constructive criticism and extinguish flames.

Elleth: female elf

Nana: Mom/Mommy

Noro: Run


	2. Troubled

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tolkien's works. Any characters you don't recognize are mine.**

**Thank-you first chapter reviewers: **_Deana, Rei, farflung, PokethePenguin, Young Storyteller, James, Philrya, Sirithiliel, PsYcHO-Me, dragon empress, Aranel of Mirkwood, Immortal-grace, Kika1, Sadie Elf, Saxaphonebaby, Dun En Thurin Naur, nessie6, Tears in a Bottle, Nefcariel, kiannalatariel, and Arwennicole_

**_You encouragement is greatly appreciated!_**

**Summary: When tragedy strikes the Royal Mirkwood Family, how will the members handle it? Will they come together and stand as a family? Or will they let their grief slowly drive them apart?**

**Chapter 2: Troubled**

oooooooooo

Telperion walked down the dimly lit stone hallway of the Mirkwood kingdom, his silver head bent

and hands clasped behind his back. Silver-blue eyes stared down at the velvet green slippers he wore, clouded in deep thought. His mouth was pulled in a thin line, his smooth brow furrowed.

The elf was troubled.

And as the king's chief advisor and friend, he had every right to be.

Lindon, Lord Elrond's hawk, had flown in tonight with a troubling message: The Queen and her party had never arrived to Rivendell.

Elrond had let a day pass, knowing that when traveling there were sometimes delays. But the next day when he had not seen or heard from them, Elrond then took action.

The Half-elven sent out his best scouts in search of them but they had returned empty-handed, reporting they had not found a trace of their presence ever being there.

The news had made Telperion uneasy.

It was no secret Mirkwood was battling with orc groups coming through and spiders increasing in its forest. Though patrols were sent out to scour and purge the evil creatures of their land, not all were killed.

That was especially why he and his king had tried to dissuade Queen Laurelin from traveling to Imladris. Thranduil had yelled and roared until he was nearly blue in the face. His wife would not back down from her decision. Unfortunately there were times Laurelin could be stubborn and when her mind was made up that was that.

Telperion pressed his fingertips to his temple and sighed. He only hoped this trait hadn't possibly cost her her life. He raised beseeching eyes to the stone ceiling, whispering, "Elbereth, please watch over her wherever she may-oof!" he suddenly grunted, bumping into something.

Telperion looked down and was surprised to see it was the king's youngest child, Legolas. Lost in his troubling thoughts, he hadn't realized he'd walked himself into the section where the royals slept. He opened his mouth to ask the prince what he was doing up at this hour, when an onslaught of punches were released into his abdomen.

"_Gwanno ereb nin_, you stupid orc!" Legolas screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Legolas please," the advisor wheezed, trying to grab the tiny fists that continued to pummel him. "It's only Tel-"

Legolas's frantic cries drowned out his words. "No, go away!" When Telperion managed to capture Legolas's wrists, the yelling only grew worse. "Let me go!" The young prince began to struggle, kicking furiously at his 'enemy.' "_Nana! Nana_, where are you! _Nana_, help me!" the young prince screamed, his eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"Legolas? Legolas!" the elfling screamed again, shaking his head. Telperion knelt down before him and gave him a hard shake. "Legolas, its Telperion!"

The child was in mid-scream when his mind seemed to finally register the words. His eyes flew open and widened at the sight of his father's advisor. "Peri?" he gasped.

Though the advisor absolutely loathed being called that name Legolas's older brothers had so "lovingly" dubbed him, he decided to let it go.

"Yes, it's Peri."

Legolas stared at Telperion for a moment, before his face crumbled. He flung himself against the silver haired elf, crying and trembling. The advisor started in surprise, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the distraught prince. "Shh, _hên_, you are safe, shh," he soothed, rubbing his back.

The young prince spoke words, but because of his sobs Telperion could not make them out. The only words he'd managed to distinguish from the tearful gibberish were "Nana" and "orcs." The very thought of that connection sent a chill down his spine.

The sounds of a door opening reached his ears and a moment later, a rather groggy looking elf with tangled dark brown hair, trudged into the advisor's view. The elf squinted at him. "Peri?" he ventured, his voice thick with sleep.

Telperion gritted his teeth, but refrained from sharply scolding the eldest child of Thranduil, due to the upset elfling he held. "Yes Aldarion, it is me."

Aldarion frowned and blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision. "Wha's the matter with Greenleaf?"

Telperion's expression changed from annoyance to a faint look of amusement as he took in the disheveled sight of the sleepy Crowned prince. "Do not worry about it, Dar." He stood up with Legolas in his arms. The young prince clung to him, burying his face into his shoulder. "I will take care of him. Just go back to sleep," he instructed.

Aldarion nodded, mumbled something unintelligible, and then stumbled back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Telperion shook his head, chuckling to himself. He knew from the older prince's half-asleep state that Aldarion wouldn't remember their brief conversation in the morning. A quiet sob brought the elf's attention back to Legolas. "Come, little one." he whispered gently. "Let's get you back to bed."

oooooooooooo

A faint orange light washed over the darkness of the study, revealing a broad shouldered figure seated behind the desk. Embroidered golden leaves danced across the back and front of the rumpled green robes the form wore. A crown of Mirkwood berries sat crookedly atop the tousled blonde head.

A white hand rested on the glossy surface of the mahogany desk, long fingers drumming against a wrinkled parchment.

An emerald signet ring shone brightly with the movement.

Pale gray eyes stared grimly into the fireplace, watching the flames lick hungrily upwards. The soft crackle of burning wood was the only sound that echoed in the oppressing silence.

A tired groan escaped the fair being and he dropped his proud head against his fist.

Why this? Why now?

Thranduil played the grave words of Elrond over in his mind, not bothering to look at the missive. He had every sentence, every word memorized. A heavy sigh sounded in his chest, his strong shoulders slumping as he exhaled.

Why had she not listened to the wisdom in his words?

"Stubborn _elleth_," he growled under his breath, but the worry in his eyes took the sting out of the comment.

He looked up at the portrait of a golden haired woman that hung over the mantelpiece.

Elrond's parting words in the missive rang in his head and he could almost the urgency in them._ "Call on me for aide and you shall have it, Thranduil."_

The elf-king gave a snort of disdain, letting his fingers curled around the paper and gripped it against the palm of his hand. A bitter smile tugged at his lips. Call help from the half-Noldo? He hadn't spoken to him in years and wanted to keep it that way.

Laurelin's beautiful face flashed before him, softening his set expression. But what if in the end he did need Elrond?

Thranduil stood up and slowly walked around his desk, his long robes whispering softly across the floor. The wreath slipped off his head, unheeded. He stopped before the now fading fire.

Should he call for the half-elf?

He would have to cast all pride aside for the sake of his wife and turn to the one he disliked the most.

The elf-king fingered the missive, biting at his bottom lip. His handsome face displayed the indecision and fear he truly felt.

"_Or will it be too late?" _His mind voiced the one thing he hadn't wanted to think about.

His winter gray eyes hardened in resolve and with a swift flick of his wrist, the paper flew into the dying flames.

**TBC….**

And that is the repost of chapter two. Hoped you all enjoyed getting a peek of Thranduil.

I can't promise when I'll get the next chapter up, but hopefully it'll be soon.

**Names:**

Thranduil, "Never Given"

Laurelin, "Golden Tree of Valinor"

Aldarion, "Son of Trees"

Legolas, "Greenleaf"

Telperion, "Silver"

**Words/Phrases:**

Elleth: female elf

Nana: Mom/Mommy

Gwanno ereb nin: Leave me alone

Hên: child


End file.
